Frustration
by SnakeClaw666
Summary: Ky makes Zane frustrated as hell. What happens when they are trapped in a giant swamp together? Rape


Zane POV

I hate when Ky Stax always wins. He beats me in everything. He always makes me frustrated like hell.

No One POV

Team Radikor and Team Stax were both headed to swamp where you thought you were walking on the ground

when in truth you were walking on the branches of the giant trees that grew very close together.

During the search for the Kairu, Team Satx and Radikor met and Zane and Ky threw Kairu not realizing the branches were

old and weak. Zane and Ky fell through the branches. Team Stax and Team Radikor decided to form a temporary truce

until they found their leaders.

Zane POV

"Dammit." I said as put a hand to my head feeling pain run through it. Suddenly i saw Ky looking at something just a few steps away

and couldn't help but smile. I stood up and was about to attack when i saw what Ky was looking at, a fucking huge alligator something you

see in sci-fi movies.

I quietly approached and softly heard Ky say,"Run." Next thing we are doing is running from the giant alligator. We finally found safety

and lost the giant thing and hid under one of the huge trees. We were just thinking what to do and decided to make

a fire to keep the gators away.

No One POV

Ky noticed Zane kept looking at him and it irritated Ky.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Ky finally asked.

"None of your business." Zane replied. Zane noticed that irked Ky and smirked.

"Why the hell are you smirking about? You bastard." Ky asked seeing Zane's smirk.

"Nothing daddy's boy." Zane replied finally causing Ky to lose control and fight him. Zane and Ky fought for 3 minutes.

Zane got the upperhand and was about to punch Ky when he felt something poking him.

"Ky, what the hell is poking me?" Zane asked curious. Ky was blushing madly as Zane looked down and noticed a small

bulge inside Ky's pants. Zane was surprised and said,"You have an erection!?" Zane looked at Ky and was thinking

about the little predicament Ky put himself into. Ky was embarrassed because of all times to get a hard-on he

got one now.

Zane was still thinking when got an idea to help relieve Ky of his problem and rid himself of his sexual frustration.

"Hey Ky." Zane said as Ky looked at him "I have an idea to help you with your problem." Zane suddenly pressed a

point on Ky's neck leaving him temporarily paralyzed Ky could only watch as Zane tied Ky's hands behind his

back. "What're you doing?" Ky asked as Zane hoisted him against the wall.

"Helping you and me." Zane said as he stood up and unbuckled his pants. Ky realized what Zane was going to do

and tried to struggle when Zane kneed him in the stomach and Ky let out a cry as Zane forced his cock down Ky's throat.

Ky could only let a whimper when Zane said,"Suck it, my little bitch." Ky gently started to suck gently as Zane eagerly moaned.

Zane became close to oragasm and forced Ky to take in more of him as he climaxed. Ky forced to shallow the cum from the alien started

coughing when Zane pulled out of his mouth. Zane smiled as he kneeled down and opened Ky's legs, pulled down Ky's pants and shoved

his length inside of Ky. Ky let out a soft yelp as Zane thrusted inside of him and forced the two to lay down on the ground.

Ky was thinking, "Why do i like this?" Ky suddenly let out a moan when Zane hit an area inside that increased the pleasure and

made him feel good. Zane could feel Ky tightening and softly said into Ky's ear,"Beg for it." Ky let out a whimper when Zane said that

and could feel his climax but Zane was teasing him for his much needed release.

Ky whimpered,"Zane, please make me cum."

"What was that?" Zane said into Ky's ear enjoying Ky being submissive.

"What are you Ky?" Zane said teasing the young male underneath him.

"I'm your bitch. I'm your whore Zane." Ky answered feeling his climax.

"Good boy." Zane said hitting Ky's spot once more and felt Ky's cum on his stomach and chest as Zane let go of his

load inside of Ky.

"That felt good, huh Ky." Zane said as untied Ky's bonds and went to his side of the room and slept leaving Ky feeling

ashamed of himself.


End file.
